Fallen
by ShadowOfADarkness
Summary: A set of YuGiOh songficts to the Evanescence album Fallen. Rating for Violence and Blood. R&R!
1. Going Under

Hi people!! Wow... Its so cool to be here on I'm excited to start writing fanfiction! This piece is called 'Fallen' and it includes song ficts to every song from the Evanescence album, 'Fallen'. Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

**Chap. 1**

**Going Under**

**Key: **IloveYugiIloveYugiIloveYugi ** Main Text**

_IloveYugiIloveYugiIloveYugi _** Thinking To Whoevers Self**

**IloveYugiIloveYugiIloveYugi Song Lyrics**

_I'm sick of it... I'm sick of it all... No more lies... No more hurt... No more tears... No more..._

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you...**

_I've been his slave for way too long! I won't cry, I won't scream, I won't betray others for him anymore!_

**50 Thousand tears I've cried... Screaming, Decieving, and bleeding for you...**

_Why doesn't he just see the light!?_

**And you still won't hear me... (I'm Going Under)**

_I will not be his puppet any longer. I will fend for myself. I will not let him get in my way._

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself... Maybe I'll wake up for once! (I'll wake up for once)**

_I will not be tormented. I will no longer feel defeated. I will rise to the top._

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you, just when I thought I'd reached the bottom!**

Anger and hate filled Ryou's body. Just waiting to be let loose...

**I'm dying again...**

_No more, no more..._

**I'm Going Under...**

Ryou grabbed a knife and headed for Bakuras bedroom.

**Drowning in you... I'm falling forever... I've got to break through... I'm... Going Under...**

_I'm sick and tired of his lies... No more lies... no more..._

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies... (So I don't know whats real and whats not)**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head... (Ooooh)**

**So I can't trust myself anymore!!**

Ryou slowly made his way up the steps leading to Bakuras room...

**I'm dying again... I'm Going Under... Drowning in you... I'm falling forever... I've got to break through...**

_No more, no more!_

**I'm...**

Ryou opened Bakuras bedroom door where Bakura still layed sleeping...

**So go on and scream, scream at me! I'm so far away... I won't be broken again! I've got to breathe! I can't keep Going Under!!**

Ryou stood next to Bakuras bed and raised the knife over his head...

**I'm dying again... I'm Going Under... Drowning in you... I'm falling forever... I've got to break through...**

Ryou stabbed Bakura in the head non stop for a full minute before realizing what he had done...

**I'm Going Under... Going Under...**

_What have I done!? I- I- I'm a cold blooded killer! No! No... No... Please... Please just let this be a terrible nightmare! Don't let my love die! _

Ryou cried. He knew that he had murdered his love in cold blood. He knew that Bakura was never coming back...

**I'm Going Under...**

Whoot!! Man... That was depressing... Poor Ryou... He didn't know what he was doing... But then again... He never knows what he is doing... -Hides from Ryou and Bakura fangirls-

Read and Review please!


	2. Bring Me To Life

Hey guys, I'm back again for the second chapter of my first story, Fallen. I hope you like this one! Its a song fict to Bring Me To Life.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 2**

**Bring Me To Life**

**Key: **IloveYugi – **Main text**

_IloveYugi – _**Thinking to whoevers self**

**IloveYugi – Song Lyrics**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_He knew what I was going to do... He knew I would let my darkness take over..._

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb...**

_Now he has gone... He has abandoned me... Just like I abandoned him... I am alone. But I deserve it. I deserve it after how I acted..._

**Without a soul... My spirit sleeping somewhere cold...**

_I know it deserve it... But all I want is your forgivness... Please Yugi... All I want is your forgivness..._

**Until you find it there and lead it back home...**

_Please Yugi... I- I can feel myself fading... My soul is dying..._

**Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark... Bid my blood to run, before I come undone...**

_Yugi... Please... I need you..._

**Save me from the nothing I've become...**

_I know you hear me Yugi... Don't leave me... DON'T LEAVE ME!!_

**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real... Bring Me To Life...**

_Why are you doing this to me? I'm dying! Don't you care? After all we have been through? Please Yugi! Please help me! Fuse with me so we may become what we once were!_

**Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark... Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become...**

_Yugi, Don't do this. Come back!_

**Bring me to life... Bring me to life...**

_Please..._

**Frozen inside without you're touch, without you're love darling...**

_You are the only living thing that I have... My only hope of survival... You have my life in you're hands..._

**Only you are the life among the dead...**

_You woke me after 5,000 years of sleeping and I have tried to do my part! But I failed... I almost destroyed the world... But I just want one more chance! Please Yugi! You are my last hope!_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything...**

_Don't let me die!_

**Don't let me die here...**

**Bring Me To Life...**

**Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark... Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become...**

**Bring Me To Life...**

_I'm sorry Yugi... Its too late now... I hope that one day you can forgive me... Please... Forgive me..._

**Bring Me To Life...**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Aw... Poor Yami... That was even more depressing than my first one... Well Read and Review please!


	3. Everybodys Fool

Hey guys! Its time for another chapter!Hope ya like it!

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Chapter 3**

**Everybodys Fool**

**Key: **IloveYugi – **Main Text**

_IloveYugi – _**Thinking to whoevers self**

**IloveYugi – Song Lyrics**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_I'm not perfect... I'm nothing but a fake bitch..._

**Perfect by nature, Icons of self indulgence...**

_So many people look up to this fake me... I'm yet another lie in this world full of lies, disrespect, and hatred..._

**Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be...**

_I know I've got to come clean... But I'm just so used to living this life... A life as a person that I'm not... I'm presenting myself as something I'm not... And I'm so ashamed..._

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

_I've fooled everyone into thinking I'm this whore... Even myself..._

**You know you've got everybody fooled?**

_Mothers and fathers see me walking down the street... And they cover their childrens eyes because they don't want them to see the animal that is me... I only wanted to be a dancer... I only wanted to be famous... I only wanted people to love and cherish me... Was that too much to ask?_

**Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending...**

_I know I have a problem... I know that I am hurting others... But I just can't help it..._

**But now I know she never was and never will be...**

_I'm betraying others and myself... How have I fooled everyone? Someone please tell me..._

**You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled...**

_I can't live this lie forever... But its not hurting others that scares me... No... Thats far from the truth... This life has worked for me so far... But I can't live this way forever... Thats what scares me..._

**Without the mask, where will you hide?**

_I know I'll have to come clean... _

**Can't find yourself... Lost in you're lie...**

_No... No way... This ends now... I am Anzu Mazaki! I am strong! And I am independant! I will turn my life around and I will not be this horrid person any longer!_

**I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore... **

**It never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody...**

Anzu grabbed a gun from under her pillow and put it to her head...

_Yes... I am strong and I am independant... I will no longer be a slave to myself... I will defeat the horrid person I used to be..._

**Never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me...**

Anzu pulled the trigger and fell to the floor... She had finally destroyed the horrible person inside her... But she also destroyed herself in the process...

**And somehow now you're everybodys fool...**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Yay! Done with this chapter! And Anzu is dead! Two accomplishments!! LOL... -hides from Anzu crazed fans-

Read and Review please!


	4. My Immortal

Time for a new chappie! Enjoy!

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Chapter 4**

**My Immortal**

**Key – **IloveYugi – **Main Text**

_IloveYugi – _**Thinking to whoevers self**

**IloveYugi – Song Lyrics**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Why did he have to go? He has helped me get through these last few years of my life... I don't think I can fend for myself... I'm just so scared..._

**I'm so tired of being here... Surpressed by all of my childish fears...**

_But if you must leave me, leave me now, Sweet Pharoh, for I just can't bear to look at you knowing that you will be ripped from my arms..._

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave... You're presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone...**

_I know that I should be happy for you, Sweet Pharoh... But these wounds will take time to heal... And my pain might just never go away... _

**These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, Theres just too much that time cannot erase...**

_You gave me a shoulder to cry on, just like I gave you... When I would scream, you would come to my rescue, Just like I did for you... You held my hand through thick and thin, Just like I did you..._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears, and I held you're hand through all of these years...**

_But even if you must leave... You will always have me..._

**But you still have... All of me...**

_I guess I knew that I would have to let you go one day... But I just miss the way you always used to hold me. I see you in my dreams every single night._

**You used to captivate me by you're resignating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind... You're face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams...**

_I can't take it anymore, love. I want you back. I need you back. I need you back now!_

**You're voice, it chased away all the sanity in me... These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, Theres just too much that time cannot erase...**

_I'm sorry, my sweet, sweet Pharoh... I know I sound selfish. But I just can't take another day without you here..._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears, and I held you're hand through all of these years...**

_Please... Please my Sweet Pharoh... Please come back... I've tried to tell myself that you're gone... Really I have. But its just not working... So please, Sweet Pharoh, come back to me..._

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone... But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along...**

_I know that you're not coming back... But it is just so hard to cope with the fact that you are gone. I wish you the best, my love. Hopefully we will meet again once I cross over to the other side. But until we do, Sweet Pharoh, Just remember that you have all of me..._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears, and I held you're hand through all of these years, but you still have... All of me... Me... Me...**

_Why did he have to go? He has helped me get through these last few years of my life... I don't think I can fend for myself... I'm just so scared..._

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Okay... That one was just downright sad... I think that this one took me about four and a half hours to write... Well anyway... Read and review please!

Oh and one more thing... In case you were too stupid to notice... This chapter was from Yugi's POV about Atemu's, or Sweet Pharoh's as I called him in this chapter, departure. But I'm sure you knew that.

Hee hee... Now read and review please!


End file.
